Jacob Gardner - Vessel I
Biography A summary of the events leading up to the current point of the roleplay, including events which took place during the roleplay. Appearance Both their physical appearance and the appearance of their metahuman persona. Personality Despite his career as both a PMC Agent and Assassin, Jacob is a fairly non violent individual, who's loyal, honest and respectful. His career choice was more of a "forced path" than something he enjoys doing. He also can't look away from meaningless crimes and violence, overstepping his ground to protect someone when he's around to see it. While most hired assassins don't care for their target, Jacob often makes sure he doesn't choose any contracts that he deems "bad for morality", which included mob work, and "cleaning up" a term used to get rid of homeless within an area. After his death, his outlook changed, he became more merciless, more violent, and vengeful towards those who killed him. He is often scared of what he might become, a mindless monster? maybe, and he tries his hardest to keep the demon within him bottled up. He has become a loner, preferring solitude, and the shadows as company. He often avoids others, and those seeking his aid, but every now and again he will personally accept a "mission" and help with whatever their problem is, which mainly consists of his idea, which he believes he is the living embodiment of Vengeance. Abilities Balthazar, Lord of Wrath and Harbinger of Fury- When Jacob was killed, he was aproached by a Symbiotic Demon, that called himself Balthazar. He's one of the 12 demon lords, a symbiotic fiend unlike his fellow Lords themselves. Balthazar offers many abilities in exchange for host into the mortal realm. Enhanced strength, speed, durability, and reflexes are common, included accelerated Healing, and the ability to teleport within the shadows. Balthazar feeds on three things, Souls, Evil Energy, and Fear. Fear is often given to him by Alex himself, with fear of losing control, but that's still not enough. by feeding, he strength increases, and so does the other abilities at his disposal. Sometimes, Balthazar will take control, transforming his host into a twisted, more bloodthirsty demon version of his suit's original look. Shadow Cape - The cape he adorns is not for show, it's his weapon of choice. The cape is an extension of Balthazar, and as such can be molded into in various forms of weaponry. the most being an Axe, and dual pistols. Darkness Manipulation/Umbrakinesis - The user can create, control, manipulate, materialize and summon darkness,often by accessing a dimension of dark energy which can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of totlal darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows. One can also use the dark energy within the dimension to dispel the darkness as blast of energy, granting the user a variety offensive abilities. While the darkness itself is a powerful element, it can be merged with other elemental forces to create a dark side of a selected element for greater effect in offensive and defensive capabitlies. Equipment Items that this character possesses. Relationships What are this character's opinions on the other characters in the roleplay that they have met? Trivia Other. Category:Character Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonist Category:Martial